1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amplifier comprising first amplifying means and second amplifying means for supplying an amplified input signal to a load connected between outputs of the first and second amplifying means.
The invention further relates to a method for detecting the presence of a load coupled between an output of a first amplifying means and an output of a second amplifying means.
1. Description of the Related Arts
Such an amplifier is known from European Patent Application EP-A 446945. The known amplifier comprises means for effectuating a separate load detection sequence, during which sequence both amplifying means are disabled. These means further comprise a constant current source for providing a bias for the load detection and further control circuitry for performing the load detection. This renders the amplifier rather complex.